


Всего лишь химия, Уотсон

by Annette_N



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_N/pseuds/Annette_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школьное АУ с учителем Шерлоком и старшеклассником Джоном</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ну это просто никуда не годится, Джон, – голос профессора Хадсон был как всегда мягок, но в ее тоне, безусловно, слышался укор. – Если ты хочешь поступить на факультет медицины, то тебе нужно иметь самые высокие оценки по _всем_ необходимым предметам.  
\- Да, профессор, я знаю, – Джон хмуро разглядывал носки собственных ботинок. Этого разговора следовало ожидать – после проведенных среди старшеклассников тестов на профориентацию и оглашения результатов, а также серии опросов о выборе будущей профессии и, собственно, о дальнейшем образовании… Профессор Хадсон всегда была в курсе планов выпускников школы и волновалась за своих подопечных, как за собственных детей. Но, по сути, они все и были ее детьми – директриса вкладывала всю душу в работу школы. А что еще оставалось одинокой женщине? Школа была для нее и домом, и настоящей семьей, которой она лишилась много лет назад – в лице покойного мужа. Но, кажется, профессор действительно нашла себя и полностью отдалась делу своей жизни.  
На первый взгляд могло показаться странным, как эта сухопарая, миниатюрная и добродушная на вид пожилая женщина могла управлять такой махиной как школа. Однако – добродушие добродушием, а железной воли и хватки этой даме было не занимать. Марта Хадсон была в меру строга, справедлива, разрешала школьные проблемы и конфликты, отстаивала права учебного заведения в муниципалитете – и бесконечно любила свое дело. Ну, просто идеальный директор.  
Нужно ли говорить, что все члены этой большой школьной семьи отвечали ей тем же?

\- А ведь сперва еще нужно поступить на предуниверситетские курсы – по результатам выпускных экзаменов. И как ты собрался сдавать эти экзамены с таким безобразием? – директриса повернула к Джону монитор от компьютера, на котором была открыта страница его класса с оценками по химии. Джон бросил мимолетный взгляд на экран и снова отвел глаза. Не было нужды смотреть на строку со своей фамилией - оценки он знал прекрасно. Повисла тишина, в которой стали слышны звонкие голоса учеников, проникавшие из-за окон, выходивших на школьный двор. Профессор Хадсон снова заговорила - еще более мягким и вкрадчивым голосом:  
\- Джон, дорогой, – она часто так обращалась к своим подопечным, будь то учитель или школьник – прямо бабушка родная, а не директор. – Я знаю, как родители на тебя надеются, и что решение о своем будущем ты принял не так давно, причем руководствуясь – в том числе – стремлением не разочаровать свою семью…  
Конечно, она не говорила прямо, но Джон понимал скрытый смысл этих слов. Гарри, его старшая сестра, стала таким вот разочарованием семьи Уотсонов – и теперь вся надежда была на младшего Джона.  
\- Профессор Хадсон, я принял это решение самостоятельно и по своей воле, если Вы об этом.  
\- Ну что ты говоришь, дорогой, будто бы я могла подумать, что твои родители заставили тебя! – всплеснула руками женщина, но в ее глазах Джон все равно прочел облегчение. Он подавил желание демонстративно хмыкнуть, все-таки директриса и правда беспокоилась о нем и желала только добра.  
А его решение и правда принято только им самим и никем больше. Попробовали бы отец с матерью надавить на него! Нет, конечно, Джон знал, что они многого ждут от него – он читал это в их взглядах, неосознанных жестах и словах. Но откровенно вмешиваться в судьбу сына чета Уотсонов себе не позволяла – он сам по себе был надежным и ответственным (что, правда, можно было в большей степени списать и на диаметрально противоположное поведение Гарри, которой было абсолютно плевать на все, даже на мнение и одобрение семьи). Для себя Джон решил: он никогда не станет таким, как сестра. Будет примерным сыном и преуспеет в жизни.  
Пока данное себе слово удавалось держать. Ну, или удавалось вплоть до того момента, когда профессор Хадсон откровенно ткнула его носом в явные неуспехи в одном из ключевых предметов, нужных ему для поступления на выбранную специальность. Конечно, в этом была вина Джона – раньше нужно было думать и определяться с экзаменами. До недавнего времени он химией не интересовался и не стремился преуспевать в этой дисциплине – конечно, с таким-то учителем…  
\- И что мы будем с этим делать, Джон? – голос директрисы вернул старшеклассника из размышлений.  
\- Ну, что… буду штудировать учебники и справочники, восполнять собственные пробелы в знаниях, – Джон подавил тяжелый вздох, представив объем предстоящей работы.  
\- Как насчет дополнительных занятий? – профессор чуть наклонилась в его сторону, глядя поверх очков.  
\- Э…нет, репетитора наша семья не потянет. Я уж как-нибудь своими силами.  
\- Почему сразу репетитор? Я попрошу профессора Холмса позаниматься с тобой, уверена, он не откажет.  
Джон почувствовал, как волосы становятся дыбом – причем, кажется, даже на ногах.  
\- С Холмсом?! Простите, с профессором Хо…да ни за что!  
\- Джон…  
\- Нет-нет-нет, профессор! Спасибо вам за помощь, за участие, но встречаться с ним чаще уроков, поставленных в расписании, я не намерен!  
\- Что за ребячество! Большой мальчик ведь уже, а ведешь себя… – профессор Хадсон укоризненно покачала головой и поджала губы. Она, конечно, знала о непростых отношениях учителя химии с учениками, а также о трудностях во взаимопонимании… точнее, вообще в полном отсутствии понимания. За исключением нескольких вдохновленных предметом химии душ («настоящих ботанов» – как незамысловато называла их вся школа), никто из старшеклассников не любил своего преподавателя.  
\- Да он всех нас идиотами считает!  
\- Ну да, профессор Холмс – довольно специфический человек…  
\- Ага, а еще он прямо сообщает, что считает нас идиотами.  
\- Все, Джон, хватит, – она уже начинала сердиться, – подумай, ради чего все это нужно и поставь на чашу весов. Что имеет большее значение – твои капризы или дальнейшее обучение одной из самых нужных и престижных профессий? На карте – твое будущее. 

Несколько секунд они буравили друг друга взглядами, а потом Джон издал мученический стон и с демонстративным видом страдальца уронил голову на директорский стол.  
\- Да он ведь даже не согласится, – раздался его глухой голос.  
Профессор Хадсон тотчас просияла, а ее голос снова зазвучал теплотой:  
\- Ну что ты, дорогой, обязательно согласится. Предоставь это мне.  
Она достала мобильный телефон и с крайне сосредоточенным видом, который обычно бывает у пожилых леди при контакте с техникой, аккуратно потыкала сухим пальчиком в сенсорный экран. Джон, все еще подпирая лбом столешницу, пробурчал:  
\- Вот Холмс так и скажет, что не намерен тратить свое время на идиота…  
Директриса шикнула на него, а в следующую секунду пропела в телефон:  
\- Профессор Холмс, зайдите, пожалуйста, в мой кабинет, у меня к Вам важный разговор! – в динамике раздался едва слышный шелест голоса собеседника. – Ничего с Вашими опытами не случится, дорогой, это займет всего несколько минут, – шелест стал заметно громче и отрывистее. – Да, именно сейчас!  
Она положила трубку, а Джон не замедлил прокомментировать услышанное:  
\- Видите, он даже Вам грубит. Он же совершенно невыносимый!  
Профессор Хадсон предостерегающе подняла указательный палец:  
\- Нехорошо так говорить о своем учителе, дорогой.  
\- Да все так о нем говорят!  
\- Но не в присутствии же директора.  
\- Да только в Вашем присутствии и можно отвести душу…  
Определенно, профессор Хадсон пользовалась доверием и авторитетом среди школьников. Мудрая леди знала, где можно позволить чуть-чуть вольности ученикам, чтобы они не истекали злобой по школьным углам после неудачных уроков и конфликтов с учителями или одноклассниками.

В дверь отрывисто постучали, а затем одним плавным движением в кабинете очутился объект недавней дискуссии – учитель химии, профессор Шерлок Холмс. Герой страшилок об учебе в старшей школе для младших классов и самый ненавистный преподаватель для старшеклассников. Джон снова почувствовал все места на теле, где у него росли волосы. 

Если бы это был какой-нибудь невзрачный или, наоборот, с ярко выраженным уродством брюзга (а в понятии школьников все, что касалось излишнего веса, кривых зубов или даже невнятной одежды, считалось уродливым), ненавидеть такого учителя было бы…ну, легче что ли. Можно было бы стебать его из-за комплексов, которые выражались в мерзком характере и постоянных придирках к ученикам. А профессор Холмс… вот на что можно было списать его постоянное «идиоты» на уроках и вне их, и явное презрительно-холодное отношение к собственным ученикам? Эффектный мужчина с копной темных кудрей, острым взглядом серых глаз и хорошо скроенным черным костюмом-двойкой. Не юный выпускник университета, но и не пожилой преподаватель – молодой мужчина. Впечатлительные школьницы, не успевшие еще до конца «насладиться» его крутым нравом, поэтично сравнивали цвет его очей с далеким от Чичестера пасмурным лондонским небом, а потом также впечатлительно дрожали и плакали в школьном туалете, униженные недавним объектом воздыхания прямо на уроке перед всем классом, пусть даже и сочувствующим их участи.  
Из наблюдений школьников выходило, что с коллегами Холмс контактировал только в случае необходимости и со всеми держался отстраненно и холодно. Кажется, только профессор Мориарти – учитель математики – пользовался его одобрением, да «старушка Хадсон», как звали ее любящие ученики, но не поддаться ее шарму было просто невозможно.  
Превосходство этого человека над остальными сквозило в каждом его движении, жесте, слове. Ни намека на комплексы, уверенность в собственном великолепии – ну и над чем в этом случае издеваться обиженным ученикам?

Скользнув мимолетным взглядом по насупившемуся Джону, как-то незаметно передвинувшемуся к краю директорского стола, Холмс обратился к профессору Хадсон:  
\- Это был очень важный и срочный эксперимент! А Вы отвлекли меня в самый ответственный момент! – в его тоне звучали неприкрытое недовольство и упрек – это директору-то! Он всегда с ней так разговаривает? Как она вообще может терпеть подобное?..  
Женщина укоризненно взглянула на него поверх очков, а потом повернулась к Джону:  
\- Оставь нас ненадолго, дорогой, я хочу обсудить все с профессором наедине.  
Холмс бросил подозрительный взгляд на выбравшегося из-за стола старшеклассника, потом – на директрису. Джон едва успел выйти к коридор, еще даже дверь не до конца прикрыл, когда услышал за спиной твердое:  
\- Нет.  
Тотчас раздался голос профессора Хадсон:  
\- Но, Шерлок, я ведь даже еще не ничего не успела сказать!  
На этом Джон решительно закрыл дверь и тяжело опустился на один из рядом стоящих стульев.  
Еще одной отличительной чертой Холмса было умение «читать» людей. Вот, допустим, опоздал ученик на урок – а этот чертов профессор уже после одного взгляда на него знает, почему тот опоздал. Как-то он, объявив результаты какой-то контрольной, заставил краснеть Донован и Андерсона, сказав, чтобы они…ну, в общем, больше внимания уделяли его предмету, чем друг другу. Весь класс ахнул и тотчас начал шушукаться – никто и подозревал, что между этими двоими что-то есть! И неудивительно – Андерсон был из еврейской семьи, и его родственники были категорически против девушек какой-либо другой национальности. Хорошо же они конспирировались… но, однако, от острых глаз учителя химии ничего не укрылось.  
И главное – как он делал такие потрясающие выводы? Да, Джон считал, это именно потрясающим, хотя самому пару раз хотелось врезать этому высокомерному козлу, когда тот вот так проанализировал самого Уотсона. Ну, когда дело касается не тебя самого, со стороны все воспринимается совершенно иначе. 

Вот и сейчас – Джон был уверен – профессор Холмс, просканировав своим фирменным взглядом кабинет, директрису, самого Джона, смог точно определить, для чего его вызвали, так безжалостно оторвав от важного химического опыта. И, как бы Джон ни верил в возможности сердобольной Хадсон, но в этом решительном «нет» он услышал и понял, как Холмс относится к этой идее с дополнительными занятиями.  
Еще и издеваться теперь, наверное, будет. В медицинский Уотсон, видите ли, захотел, а формулу газа от жидкости отличить не может. Как бы специально еще заваливать не начал, промелькнула было мысль в голове у Джона, но он тотчас отогнал его. Холмс, при всем своем сволочизме, не страдает таким бредом.  
Джон уперся локтями в колени и подпер ладонями голову, рассеянно вслушиваясь в доносившиеся до него из-за закрытой двери приглушенные голоса. Правда, чересчур эмоциональные. Наверняка профессор Хадсон изо всех сил старается…  
По правде сказать, Джон испытывал облегчение оттого, что ничего с этими внеклассными уроками не выйдет. Лишние часы с Холмсом, да еще и наедине – нет уж, увольте. Однако какая-то часть Джона – маленькая такая, но здраво рассуждающая – не давала в полной мере радоваться такому исходу дела. Как он сможет самостоятельно освоить программу и, по сути, начать разбираться в химии? Еще и нужно было переделывать испорченные опыты и исправлять оценки за тесты… От этих размышлений веяло такой безнадежностью и безысходной тоской, что становилось страшно. Из-за какого-то гребаного предмета все будущее Джона могло быть похерено к чертям. А все из-за того, что он вовремя не определился с этим самым будущим. Может, стоило подыскать другие варианты?.. Однако, подумав так, старшеклассник разозлился на самого себя. Что за нытье?  
\- У меня получится… все получится… я справлюсь,– сильно сжав голову руками, забормотал Джон. Он даже зажмурился, а лицо его скорчилось в гримасе – злой, в которой все еще проскальзывала тень страха перед неопределенностью своего будущего.– Я сделаю это… сделаю.  
Он был так увлечен, пытаясь изгнать из души чувство собственного бессилия, что не видел и не слышал ничего вокруг. 

\- Уотсон, - внезапно раздался над ним знакомый глубокий голос. Джон аж вздрогнул от неожиданности и во все глаза уставился на стоявшего рядом с приоткрытой дверью Холмса. 

Бледный, но с красными пятнами на щеках, с всклокоченными волосами, за которые секунды назад цеплялись его судорожно сжатые пальцы. Испуганный – очевидно, не слышал, как учитель вышел из кабинета. Уже спрогнозировал исход этой беседы между ним и профессором Хадсон и представил все ужасы самостоятельного освоения дисциплины. Что ж, он почти был близок к истине, этот Уотсон.  
Черт бы побрал Марту. Она умеет убеждать. 

\- Завтра, в пять. Не опаздывайте, Уотсон. И не забудьте свои мозги, – холодно сказал Шерлок, всматриваясь в лицо ученика и удовлетворенно отмечая произведенный эффект собственных слов. Глаза расширились, рот приоткрыт – не верит собственным ушам, конечно.  
\- З-завтра? Занятие? А…я…у меня…  
\- Все свои личные дела отложите или можете не рассчитывать на мои уроки, – Шерлок добавил в голос льда. Пусть не рассчитывает на поблажки, он и так будет тратить на этого сопляка свое личное время.  
\- Я понял, сэр, – в глазах Уотсона отразилась тень раздражения. Предсказуемо.  
\- Можете идти. Директор хотела закончить разговор с вами.

Шерлок не успел и двух шагов сделать, когда до его слуха донеслось приглушенное закрытой дверью, но отчетливо эмоциональное «Как?! Как Вы это сделали?!». Он даже фыркнул, живо представляя себе эту картину: шокированное лицо Уотсона и до неприличия довольное выражение на маленьком личике Марты Хадсон. Пффф. 

Энергичным пружинистым шагом Шерлок дошел до своего кабинета. Вылил остатки безнадежно испорченного эксперимента в раковину, вымыл пробирки и скрупулезно расставил все по местам. Рассеянно выглянул в окно и заметил выбежавшего из здания Уотсона, на ходу натягивавшего куртку. Он подбежал к ожидавшим его друзьям и все вместе они направились к выходу из ворот.  
И вот на _это_ ему придется тратить ближайшее и, судя по оценкам старшеклассника, далекое свободное время. Шерлок раздраженно отвернулся от окна и стал собираться домой.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон взял со стула свежевыстиранную спортивную форму, которую принесла мать – похоже, уже ночью, когда он спал. Джон в задумчивости помял одежду в руках и со вздохом убрал в шкаф. Сегодня она ему не понадобится – профессор Холмс назначил занятие именно на то время, когда у Джона должна быть тренировка по регби. Специально он, что ли? Хотя вряд ли Холмс знал, когда старшеклассники тренируются – казалось, что учитель вообще не следил за жизнью школы, уделяя внимание только своим реактивам и бесчисленным опытам. Да уж, что-что, а химические эксперименты он проводить любил – ученики не раз видели, как Холмс оставался после уроков, подолгу просиживая в кабинете наедине с реактивами, пробирками и горелкой. Была бы его воля, подшучивали школьники, вот так бы и сидел дни напролет – вместо занятий.  
Следом за формой в шкаф отправилась и спортивная сумка, которую Джон запихал с особенным раздражением. Он не помнил, когда последний раз пропускал тренировку, если вообще пропускал. Хорошо еще, что сезон игр прошел, а то бы Джордж его по стенке размазал. Джордж был настоящим капитаном – увлеченным работой команды настолько, что иногда казался немного …с сумасшедшинкой.  
Напряжение не отпускало со вчерашнего дня, а с утра оно только усилилось. Предстоящее «погружение» в химию в обществе профессора Холмса отнюдь не радовало, как бы Джон ни уверял себя, что ему это жизненно необходимо. Оставалось только стиснуть зубы и принять это как необходимое испытание. 

\- Где твоя спортивная сумка? – спросил отец, оторвавшись от чтения утренней газеты, когда Джон плюхнулся за стол. Завтракать из-за волнений не хотелось – вид еды вызывал отвращение.  
\- У меня дополнительные занятия. Это к экзаменам, – уклончиво ответил он, старясь, чтобы в голосе звучало хотя бы безразличие, а не вселенская тоска. Отец что-то одобрительно промычал, возвращаясь к газете. – А что? Ты так спросил, будто я с этой сумкой сросся.  
\- Именно. У тебя форма – как вторая кожа, – хохотнул старший Уотсон, посмотрев на хмуро ковырявшего в тарелке с хлопьями сына. – Ничего, успеешь еще с мячом набегаться. Ты же сам понимаешь, что сейчас важнее, – уже серьезным тоном добавил он, многозначительно приподняв брови. Джон ничего не ответил.  
Безуспешно попытавшись впихнуть в себя хотя бы часть завтрака, он в итоге отложил ложку и встал из-за стола – в тот момент, когда вошла мать.  
\- Доброе утро, – она поцеловала его в щеку и неодобрительно перевела взгляд на тарелку.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, я не маленький, чтобы кормить меня насильно и с ложечки.  
\- И как ты на голодный желудок собираешься заниматься?  
\- Поем в школе. Мам, ну правда не хочу. Все, я ушел. Пока, предки. 

Уже выйдя на улицу, Джон вспомнил, что оставил в своей комнате пресловутый учебник по химии – вряд ли Холмс оценит подобную забывчивость (причиной которой, кстати, он и являлся).  
Стараясь не шуметь, Джон тихо вошел в дом – родители непременно начали бы приставать с расспросами, прибавив к его не самому жизнерадостному настроению и отсутствию аппетита и эту рассеянность.  
\- Хорошо, что он так всерьез взялся за учебу, – донеслись до Джона голоса с кухни, – парни в его возрасте редко задумываются о собственном будущем.  
\- Ну что ты, не утрируй. Он у нас такой ответственный и сознательный мальчик.  
\- До недавнего времени я не был уверен, что после выпуска он не решит посвятить свою жизнь спорту. Нет, я ничего не имею против старого доброго регби, но согласись…  
Дальше Джон слушать не стал. Так же тихо прокрался обратно к выходу и вышел, придерживая дверь, чтобы она не хлопнула от порывов ветра с улицы. Учебник можно и в библиотеке взять.  
В такие моменты он почти ненавидел Гарри. Послала всех к черту и живет в свое удовольствие, взвалив на младшего брата все нереализованные надежды и гнет родительских амбиций. И хотя Джон и не собирался «посвятить свою жизнь спорту», как выразился отец, но эта гиперответственность, которую родители неосознанно возложили на сына, была невыносимой. И чем дальше, тем хуже. 

Уже подходя к школе, Джон встретил Джорджа, старательно прячущего замерзающий нос в складках шарфа. Зима только началась, снега выпало не так много, но пронизывающий ветер разгулялся вовсю. Подозрительно оглядев одноклассника, Джордж спросил:  
\- А где форма? В рюкзак что ли запихал? – голос его приглушала ткань шарфа, но строгости тона это нисколько не умаляло.  
\- Извини, дружище, я сегодня не смогу. У меня дополнительные занятия.  
\- Это какие же занятия важнее тренировки?  
\- Химия.  
Капитан присвистнул.  
\- Что, проштрафился на уроке и этот урод после уроков оставил?  
\- Да нет… Мне для поступления.  
Джордж неодобрительно глянул на Джона:  
\- А другого времени нельзя было найти?  
\- Спрашиваешь! Да он сам мне назначил, что я-то сделать могу?  
Здесь одноклассники повернули на дорожку к школьному зданию, сливаясь с остальной толпой учеников, однако и в этой толпе им удалось наткнуться на пресловутого учителя химии.  
\- Доброе утро, сэр, – мрачным дуэтом поприветствовали они его.  
\- Доброе, – ответствовал Холмс, едва удостоив их взглядом. Про занятие после уроков ничего не сказал – и слава богу.  
\- Смотри у меня, – Джордж погрозил кулаком Джону, – чтобы в следующий раз в зале был первым!  
\- Да я-то тут причем? Это вот он правила устанавливает, – кивнул он в спину учителю. Джордж только досадливо сплюнул. 

Во время занятий напряжение от предстоящей встречи с Холмсом и услышанного разговора между родителями немного отпустило, а потом Джон и вовсе заставил себя не думать об этом и не нервничать заранее – будь что будет. В конце концов, профессор Холмс – не самый приятный учитель, ратующий за отличное знание своего предмета. Когда у Джона будут успехи в нем, все наладится само собой. Наверное.  
И вот, отбросив лишние тревоги, Джон уже болтал и шутил с одноклассниками. Он был признанным душой компании. Его напряженное и сумрачное лицо могли вызвать непременные расспросы одноклассников, а Джон не любил, когда ему лезли в душу.  
После уроков у него еще оставалось время до часа «икс», которое он обычно тратил на посиделки где-нибудь с товарищами по команде – до тренировки. Сейчас же, снова вспомнив об оставленном дома учебнике, старшеклассник отправился в библиотеку за другим экземпляром, намереваясь еще раз повторить что-нибудь из программы, чтобы не так стыдно было за свое невежество. В том, что стыдно будет, Джон не сомневался.  
В библиотеке он неожиданно наткнулся на Сару Сойер, сидевшую за одним из столов с каким-то толстенным справочником. Джон подошел к ней из-за спины и, не стесняясь, плавно перегнулся через ее плечо, заглядывая в книгу – так, чтобы его щека касалась нежной щечки девушки. Сара тотчас вздрогнула и смущенно улыбнулась, отчаянно краснея.  
Сара училась на класс младше Джона. Это была серьезная пятнадцатилетняя рыжеволосая девчушка, которая невероятно нравилась Уотсону. Она не входила в число первых красавиц школы, однако Джон находил ее совершенно очаровательной. А еще она отчаянно смущалась в его обществе. Его это приводило в восторг и даже возбуждало.  
\- Что читаешь? – промурлыкал старшеклассник Саре на ухо, вызывая при этом очередной прилив краски к щекам и небольшую дрожь. Заигрывал Джон с ней с начала учебного года, правда, довольно осторожно – Сара была из числа тех робких барышень, с которыми не стоило перегибать палку, а нужно сначала было завоевать доверие и благосклонность. Последнее время их общение продвинулось настолько, что Джон позволял себя такие небольшие вольности в виде таких вот прикосновений и разговоров интригующим шепотом, который можно было расслышать, только находясь вплотную. О его намерениях уже невозможно было не догадаться – и, кажется, Сара была не против. В ближайшее время Джон планировал перейти к более решительным действиям.  
\- По биологии доклад задали. Вот, пишу. А ты почему вдруг сюда зашел?  
\- Что я, в библиотеку не могу зайти? Как будто и мне книги не нужны, – притворно возмутился Джон, распрямляясь и усаживаясь рядом – не слишком далеко. Он знал, что на фоне Сары производит впечатление человека, больше заинтересованного в футбольном мяче, чем в книгах.  
\- Ну что ты, – снова смутилась она – Просто ты, кажется, в это время играешь в регби или зависаешь где-нибудь перед тренировкой.  
\- Все в курсе моих тренировок, – простонал Джон, возводя взгляд к потолку.  
\- Ну ты же один из ведущих игроков школьной команды, – улыбнулась Сара.  
\- Спасибо, дорогая, – еще одна улыбка очаровательная улыбка в ее адрес и недолгое прикосновение к руке. Задачу на сегодня Джон выполнил на «отлично». – Но сегодня, вместо любимой игры, мне предстоит постигать все прелести химии в обществе Холмса.  
\- О, ты решил подтянуть свои знания? Как это здорово! – искренне обрадовалась Сара. Она уже решила, куда и на кого будет поступать. Джон невероятно обрадовался, что так «угадал» со своей будущей профессией, когда Сара, в ответ на его признание, сказала, что тоже собирается стать врачом. После этого ее симпатия к Джону возросла еще больше, а еще она сказала, что гордится им. В тот момент Джон чувствовал себя настоящим соблазнителем умниц.  
Еще немного посидев вместе с девушкой, Джон решил, что в ее обществе сосредоточиться на пресловутой химии совершенно не представлялось возможным, и отправился прямиком к кабинету Холмса – сидеть под дверью и листать учебник, пытаясь понять хоть что-нибудь. 

Была половина пятого, когда дверь кабинета химии неожиданно с треском распахнулась, и из него спешно выскочил профессор Холмс – в защитных очках и перчатках, и, судя по тому, что обе его руки были заняты какой-то дымящейся закрытой емкостью, открывал он дверь ногой. Споткнувшись о рюкзак Джона, он чертыхнулся и воззрился на Джона так, будто видел его в первый раз. Джон молниеносно подскочил с пола, уставившись, в свою очередь, на Холмса.  
\- Вы почему здесь сидите? – спросил учитель, кажется, забыв о своей ноше.  
\- Э, ну… занятия жду. Вы мне в пять назначили.  
\- А узнать, свободен ли я, никак было, если уж пришли?! – внезапное возмущение Холмса сбило Джона с толку, – я бы не начинал тогда этот…чертов… Так, Уотсон! Быстро к туалету и откройте мне дверь!  
С этими словами учитель рванул в конец коридора, да так, что замешкавшийся Джон еле догнал его и в последнюю секунду распахнул дверь мужского туалета, прежде чем Холмс влетел туда сам.  
\- Закройте! С той стороны, идиот! – воскликнул он, когда старшеклассник попытался протиснуться следом. Джон секунду помедлил, а потом захлопнул дверь. Он стоял, внимательно прислушиваясь к звукам с той стороны, ожидая чего угодно – вплоть до взрыва. Однако ничего, кроме плеска воды, из туалета не доносилось. Когда Джон уже решил, что с Холмсом точно что-то случилось, и решил войти, тот сам вышел из туалета – утирая пот со лба, но внешне совершенно спокойный – будто не он сейчас несся по коридору с маниакальным блеском в глазах и какой-то взрывоопасной или ядовитой гадостью в руках.  
\- Что это было? – спросил заинтригованный Джон, вытягивая шею, пытаясь узреть внутреннюю часть емкости, в которой была «гадость».  
\- Эксперимент, – отрезал учитель, из голоса которого снова исчезли все эмоции.  
\- Это я понял, – Джон обиженно насупился. Он только что, между прочим, помог этому сумасшедшему спасти школу от взрыва, а ему даже ничего рассказывать не хотят. 

Профессор Холмс снова был спокоен и невозмутим. В кабинете он указал Джону на ближайшую парту и, повернув соседний стул спинкой к столу, изящным движением оседлал его.  
\- Итак. Что такое таблица Менделеева, знаете? – спросил Холмс своим привычным тоном «я общаюсь с идиотом». Джон позволил себе кинуть на учителя испепеляющий взгляд и приготовился к экзекуции. Подобный вопрос, заданный таким тоном, не предвещал ничего хорошего. 

Примерно через час Джон сидел красный, взлохмаченный и близкий к самой настоящей истерике. Он, конечно, ожидал от этого занятия самого худшего, но реальность превзошла все его ожидания.  
Радовало только то, что и от хваленой холмсовской выдержки и холодности не осталось и следа. Глядя на такого же взъерошенного и злого учителя, Джон испытывал мелочное злорадное удовлетворение.  
\- Как можно не понимать таких элементарных вещей?! Да без них Вы ни одну задачу не решите на экзамене! – гневно восклицал Холмс, сверкая глазами. Старшеклассник слушал его вопли, а потом не выдержал и возмущенно выпалил:  
\- Да не могу я с одного раза, после какого-то одного жалкого занятия начать разбираться в химии…сэр!  
\- Вы должны их знать! Это основы предмета! Идиот, – процедил последнее слово Холмс и резко встал со стула. Одернув пиджак, он направился к учительскому столу и, не произнеся ни слова, начал собирать свой портфель.  
Джон снова поразился такой резкой смене его настроения. Как будто режимы переключаются – не человек прямо, а машина.  
В кабинете воцарилась тишина, звеневшая эхом недавних гневных восклицаний. Джон молча сгреб с рюкзак свои вещи и уже у двери, повернувшись, сказал (при этом стараясь, чтобы его голос не дрожал от обиды):  
\- Если Вас так раздражают мои скудные знания и неумение применить их – я Вас больше не побеспокою. Буду занимательно самостоятельно, сэр.  
\- Как бы не так, Уотсон.  
\- Что?  
\- Послезавтра, в это же время. Если придете раньше – зайдите.

Удивление Уотсона, застывшее на его лице, было достойно быть запечатленным кистью художника, ну или хотя бы на камеру – какие эмоции, как выразительны черты лица! Шерлок с мрачным удовлетворением дернул уголком рта, стараясь не ухмыльнуться во весь рот. Так просто этот Уотсон не отделается.  
Джон же, так и не произнеся ни слова и не попрощавшись, поспешил ретироваться за дверь. 

Он не понимал, что сильнее: чувство облегчения от того, что ему все-таки не придется постигать весь этот химический ужас самому, или же ужас от осознания, сколько еще занятий ему предстоит наедине с этим чудовищем. Одно он знал точно – скучно ему не будет.  
А еще Джон чувствовал себя таким уставшим, будто бы по полной отыграл матч.


	3. Chapter 3

«Это же элементарно, Уотсон!», «Включите мозги, Уотсон!», «Вы непроходимый идиот и совершенный бездарь в химии, Уотсон!» – этими и другими «приятными» комплиментами сопровождались все занятия. Холмс говорил, что Джона и близко нельзя подпускать к реактивам с такими знаниями, а Джону казалось, что у него скоро лопнет голова от нескончаемых химических формул и задач. Каждое занятие Холмс почти доводил Джона до состояния, близкого к истерике, а Джон мечтал взорвать злобного гада в его же собственной лаборатории. Их внеклассные встречи проводились два-три раза в неделю, а, кроме того, еще были и обычные уроки. Джон чувствовал, что химией сыт по горло – а ведь еще даже триместр не закончился. Интересно, сколько они еще смогут выносить друг друга? Джон думал, что на месте учителя он бы уже давным-давно отказался от этой затеи, или потребовал бы дополнительное вознаграждение за труды праведные. Как бы ему не было себя жалко и обидно за такую скудную оценку собственных умственных способностей, которой Холмс не забывал словесно наградить его во время каждого занятия, Джон подсознательно понимал, каково это – пытаться что-то объяснить человеку, мягко говоря, слабо разбирающемуся в деле, в котором ты его стократ превосходишь.   
Постепенно Джон перестал акцентировать внимание на обидных словах и нетерпеливых и раздраженных возгласах учителя – он просто стискивал зубы и молча исправлял очередную ошибку в решении или формуле. Периодически ему казалось, что Холмс придирается просто так, к какой-то ничего не незначащей ерунде. Но, мало ли – вдруг, что ученику казалось ерундой, для учителя было важнейшей составляющей. 

Джону все также приходилось пропускать некоторые тренировки. Джордж, конечно, был не в восторге от подобного расклада – порывался даже лично пойти к Холмсу и потребовать перенести время занятий, которое, как он считал, по праву принадлежит регби – в составе абсолютно всех участников команды, тем более, передовых игроков школы. К счастью, его удалось отговорить.   
Они пробовали даже проводить тренировки раньше, благо времени после уроков у Джона было достаточно. Однако от этой затеи пришлось отказаться, потому как вымотавшийся после игры Джон не мог сосредоточиться совершенно. От Холмса ему тогда досталось особенно. Капитан же теперь каждую тренировку гонял Джона до седьмого пота. 

Однако сегодня Холмс удивил Джона. Можно даже сказать, рассердил.  
Старшеклассник как раз корпел над заданием (последним на сегодня, как он надеялся), когда в холмсовский кабинет зашла профессор Хадсон. Узрев идиллическую картину с в кои-то веки безмолвствующими и не пререкающимися друг с другом Холмсом и Джоном (об этой редкой возможности застать их такими, она, правда, не догадывалась), Марта довольно улыбнулась:  
\- О, как приятно видеть, что вы поладили!  
Оба кинули на нее такой мрачный взгляд, что впору бы смутить добродушную директрису, но она, будто бы ничего не заметив, продолжила ворковать:  
\- И как продвигается обучение? Джон наверняка делает успехи?  
Джон подпер рукой щеку и с унылым видом приготовился слушать нелицеприятную речь о своей безнадежности в качестве химика. Жаль разочаровывать старушку Хадсон.  
\- Определенно. Если Уотсон продолжит в том же духе, то с высокой долей вероятности может рассчитывать на высокий балл на экзамене, – ответил Холмс своим обычным безэмоциональным тоном, краем глаза глядя в тетрадь Джона и подчеркивая ошибку карандашом. У Джона отвисла челюсть.   
Ему что, послышалось? Холмс только что похвалил его?   
Лицо профессора Хадсон озарилось улыбкой, а затем она снова обратилась к учителю:  
\- Я звонила Вам, профессор, насчет сегодняшнего… Не смогла дозвониться, решила зайти, но, похоже, помешала…  
\- Мы с Уотсоном сейчас закончим. Странно, звонка я… – Холмс начал ощупывать карманы, – не слышал… У Вас телефон с собой?  
Директриса покачала головой. Холмс обернулся к Джону:  
\- Уотсон, мне нужно, чтобы Вы позвонили мне на телефон. Набирайте…  
Джон достал мобильник и набрал диктуемый номер. Воцарилось молчание, все трое прислушивались, откуда могла донестись трель звонка. Никаких похожих звуков слышно не было, однако Холмс вдруг поднялся и ушел в подсобку за кабинетом. Через пару секунд он вернулся, держа в руках искомое средство связи. Джон нажал на «отбой». Палец на секунду замер над все еще светившимся набранным номером Холмса… и почему-то Джон нажал на «сохранить». Зачем – объяснить сам себе не смог. Ну, мало ли что…пригодится.   
\- Виброрежим. Не переставил после уроков.  
\- Вы отсюда услышали, как он вибрирует? – недоверчиво спросил Джон.  
\- Очевидно. Все, можете идти, Уотсон. Ошибки исправите дома.   
Джон стал собираться, искоса поглядывая на тихо переговаривающихся у двери учителя химии и директрису.  
\- Рада, что ты согласился, Шерлок.  
\- Это уже становится традицией.   
\- Это же так здорово, не правда ли?  
Профессор Хадсон ушла, одарив Джона на прощание улыбкой. Холмс, не глядя на него, начал собираться сам. Джон стоял и испепелял учителя взглядом.  
\- Уотсон, у Вас еще что-то ко мне?  
\- Сэр, что это было вообще?   
Холмс приподнял брови в немом вопросе, так что Джону пришлось продолжить:  
\- То, что Вы сказали профессору Хадсон. О моих якобы успехах.  
\- Вас что-то не устраивает?  
\- Зачем Вы ей солгали?!  
\- Следите за языком. Я сказал так, как есть на самом деле.  
\- Что?!   
\- Господи, что Вам неясно? – раздраженно произнес учитель, уже повязывая синий шарф, – что непонятного в хоть одной из моих реплик? Или Вы подозреваете меня в том, что я бы намеренно стал приукрашивать действительное положение вещей, только чтобы не расстроить директора?  
\- Но…Вы… А какого черта тогда происходит на занятиях?! Вы же меня постоянно унижаете, ругаете и всячески указываете на мою «непроходимую тупость в предмете химии», – Джон изобразил пальцами кавычки, цитируя одну из фраз, сказанных учителем.   
Холмс закатил глаза и нетерпеливо выдохнул – совсем…не учительский жест, как показалось Джону. И даже не отчитал Джона за предыдущее вольное высказывание.   
\- Вас в ежовых рукавицах надо держать, чтобы не расслаблялись. Больше критики – продуктивней результат.  
\- Но это же непедагогично!  
\- _Вы_ будете указывать _мне_ , как преподавать? – Холмс оперся руками о стол, прожигая Джона взглядом. Тот почувствовал, что теперь явно перегнул палку. Как бы докладную еще не написал о неуважительном обращении…  
\- Простите, сэр.  
Учитель отвернулся и стал натягивать пальто. Джону было неловко, он стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, не зная, что еще сказать.  
\- Вы все еще здесь? Выметайтесь из моего кабинета, – совершенно безразличным тоном бросил, не глядя на него, Холмс.   
Вроде пронесло, подумал Джон, закрывая за собой дверь. 

До Рождества оставалось совсем немного. Обычно тихий Чичестер бурлил приготовлениями жителей к празднику, но происходило это так же уютно и по-домашнему, как и всегда – атмосфера города, находившегося в двух часах езды от шумного и многолюдного Лондона, разительно отличалась от столицы. И, несмотря на милую суету города, в нем еще было достаточно тихих мест – поблескивающих в рождественских уличных гирляндах и отсветах витрин магазинчиков, забегаловок и просто жилых домов.   
В одном из таких местечек, в небольшом кафе при кондитерской Шерлок составил компанию своей школьной начальнице. Сейчас, конечно, о работе и официальных обращениях было забыто – как-никак дружеские посиделки, да еще и в честь наступающего Рождества. Кажется, их уже можно было считать традиционными, как заметил сам Шерлок. Он настороженно отнесся к первому приглашению Марты несколько лет назад – во время его первого года работы в школе – однако сейчас эти походы и сами доставляли ему удовольствие. Приятно было скрасить и одиночество Марты. Хотя вида Шерлок, конечно, не показывал. Но пожилая леди и сама прекрасно знала об этом. 

\- Шерлок, дорогой, у тебя есть планы на это Рождество? Собираешься поехать на праздник к семье?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что нет, Марта.  
Ежегодный допрос. Всегда один и тот же ответ. К чему эти расспросы? Она же точно знает, как он относится к этим рождественским ужинам в кругу…семьи.  
\- Ну, мало ли, – Марта добродушно пожала плечами, – вдруг ты изменил свое мнение.  
Шерлок только фыркнул, глядя в окно. На улицу постепенно спускались сумерки, но все еще хорошо просматривалось. Через дорогу он разглядел нахохлившуюся от холода девушку в одежде, больше подходящей для мужчины. Курит. Ждет кого-то. Не похожа на местную. Возможно, родилась в Чичестере, переехала…в Лондон, точно. Приехала навестить семью на праздники. Чувствуется напряжение – поссорилась с близкими и не решается идти к ним домой? Ничего занимательного.   
Кажется, он пропустил часть того, что говорила Марта.  
\- …И вот я подумала, может, ты тоже захочешь прийти?  
Шерлок встряхнул головой, пытаясь вызвать в памяти отголосок речей Марты – не мог же он все пропустить мимо ушей. Кажется, она говорила что-то о том, что сама в этом году не поедет к кузине, а останется праздновать Рождество дома. Праздновать. Вечеринка. Нет…тихий вечер с друзьями.  
Шерлок с сомнением повел головой.  
\- Ну, дорогой, неужели ты будешь сидеть один, как сыч? Придет Молли, мистер Лестрейд…  
Ох, Молли. Влюбленная в него школьная медсестра. Шикарный вечер. Вообще-то он и не думал, что проведет Рождество в одиночестве, но…  
\- О, ладно, только не надо на меня так смотреть.  
Марта расплылась в улыбке:  
\- Ну вот и отлично, дорогой. Это будет совершенно замечательно.

Воцарилось уютное молчание, прерываемое звонким постукиванием ложечек о керамические стенки чашек, шорохом салфеток – на фоне тихих голосов немногочисленных посетителей и игравшей музыки.   
\- О, ты посмотри, это же Джон! – негромко воскликнула Марта. Шерлок оторвался от скручивания салфетки и кинул взгляд за окно, туда, куда указывала Марта.  
Действительно: рядом с пресловутой девушкой, одетой в унисекс, теперь стоял Джон. Судя по бурной жестикуляции и выражениям их лиц, общение происходило отнюдь не миролюбиво и на повышенных тонах. 

После школы Джон отправился в противоположную сторону от дома – квартал около центра города, с рядом магазинов, не слишком дорогих, но с целым ассортиментом всевозможных интересных вещей к Рождеству. Он намеревался купить подарок Саре – небольшой презент, знак внимания. Ей будет приятно, и их взаимоотношениям это пойдет на пользу. Вручит завтра в школе, как раз в последний день перед рождественскими каникулами.   
Джон довольно порядочно побродил из магазина в магазин, не находя ничего, по его мнению, подходящего: в сторону были отметены книги, шарфики, всевозможные плюшевые медведи и прочее, что можно было подарить в любой праздник. Сейчас, по мнению Джона, нужно было преподнести что-то особенное, передающее дух Рождества…   
Наконец, выбор пал на брошку в виде венка омелы из отдела бижутерии – как раз то, что нужно. Там еще были, конечно, серьги и довольно-таки милое ожерелье, но Джон не был уверен, что она стала бы такое носить. Все-таки серьезная Сара – не Луна Лавгуд из «Гарри Поттера», которая расхаживала с серьгами-редисками и прочими странными украшениями. А брошь – нечто более-менее нейтральное…

Бережно убрав маленький пакетик в рюкзак, Джон быстрым шагом направился домой – замерзший и проголодавшийся. Зарывшись носом в шарф, он не смотрел особо по сторонам, думая только о тепле дома и немного – о том, с какими словами завтра вручит подарок.   
Вот он уже снова поравнялся со зданием школы. Еще десять минут – и дом.   
Джон улыбался, представляя завтрашнее удивление Сары. Приятное, конечно же. Она вряд ли ожидает…  
\- Джонни!   
Он едва успел поднять глаза от заснеженного асфальта, как его кто-то сжал в объятиях. Кто-то высокий, с замерзшим носом и запахом сигаретного дыма.  
\- Гарри?  
\- Братишка, как же я по тебе соскучилась!   
Джон обнял сестру в ответ, испытывая, правда, смешанные чувства. Конечно, он был рад видеть старшую сестренку…  
\- Почему ты не сказала, что приедешь? Ты на праздники? Или… - он с сомнением посмотрел на Гарри. Кажется, она уже давно его здесь ждет. Значит, домой не собиралась.  
\- Какие праздники? Ты же знаешь, что начнется, – она фыркнула, как ни в чем не бывало, закуривая новую сигарету. Джон почувствовал, что ничего хорошего и обнадеживающего сестра ему не скажет. Примирения с семьей не состоится. Хотя как таковой ссоры тоже не было.  
\- Зачем тогда приехала? – вопрос прозвучал довольно-таки грубо, но ему не было стыдно.   
\- Тебя повидать, ну и так, нескольких друзей тоже.  
\- Считай, что я поверил.   
\- Джонни, ну как тебе не стыдно, – протянула Гарри обиженным тоном, впрочем, не очень уверенно, – расскажи лучше, как жизнь? Уже определился, какие вершины будешь покорять после школы?  
\- Пойдем домой, и я тебе все расскажу – _как люди обычно и делают_. Тепло, уют, рождество с семьей, знаешь ли. Если для тебя это вообще хоть что-то значит.   
\- Ооо, начинается, – она демонстративно закатила глаза, – не успела приехать, а мой примерный младший брат начинает меня поучать. Почему ты так стремишься делать все так…нормально, как принято?   
\- В твоих устах «нормальность» звучит как заболевание.   
\- Иногда будто так оно и есть – когда доходит до параноидального состояния. Паранойя! Делай, как принято. Учись, как принято. Встречайся с парнями и – самое главное – правильными парнями, как при-ня-то. Живи, как принято! Шаг влево, шаг вправо – и вот ты уже вне проторенной колеи нормальности! А это скрупулезное соблюдение правил и норм – вот что болезнь.  
\- Что за чушь ты несешь? Что плохого в том, чтобы соблюдать нормы?   
\- Соблюдай, пожалуйста, если тебе так хочется. Меня не трогай.   
\- Да кто тебя трогал? Что тебе запретишь с твоими бунтарскими выходками?! Это ты ушла из дома, это ты наплевала на меня и на родителей, на то, что о нас будут думать!   
\- Вот! Вы так печетесь о том, что будут думать другие – а какая разница?! Какая к черту разница, что будут думать посторонние люди?!  
Кажется, они уже перешли на крик. Джон оглянулся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, сколько людей стало свидетелями их ссоры, а потом с раздражением одернул себя – понимая, что делает именно так, как сказала Гарри. Печется о мнении окружающих. К злости на сестру (которая все равно была неправа) добавилась злость и на самого себя.   
\- Все, Джон, оставим это бессмысленный спор, он все равно ни к чему не приведет. Каждый останется при своем мнении, – Гарри подняла ладони в примирительном жесте. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты захватил кое-что из моих вещей дома и принес их мне.  
Вот оно что.   
\- Поэтому ты приехала? – глухо спросил Джон, насупившись.   
\- Что? Нет, конечно нет, просто заодно прошу принести то, что я оставила дома. Мне сейчас это очень необходимо. Я приехала потому, что соскучилась и хотела повидать своего младшего братишку, поздравить с наступающим Рождеством.  
Она врала. Джон отчетливо чувствовал, что она врала. Гарри не приезжала ни в прошлом, году, ни в позапрошлом. Очень редко – летом, в период отсутствия каких бы то ни было праздников и торжеств, которые нужно было бы отмечать с семьей. Иногда они встречались где-нибудь в Лондоне – чаще наедине, без родителей. С ними она по большей части коротко созванивалась.   
А сейчас она приехала, потому что ей внезапно что-то понадобилось, и прикрывается этим фальшивым «соскучилась». Черта с два.   
Джону внезапно вспомнилось все, что от него требовали последнее время. Неявно или очень даже прямо: родительское давление по поводу «правильности» его будущего, Джордж со своими бесконечными истериками о пропущенных тренировках – ему наплевать, что у Джона есть дело поважнее чертова регби, ему подавай лучшего игрока на блюдечке в любое время. Чертов Холмс со своими вечными унижениями и придирками – ах, как бы не похвалить невзначай, не дать почувствовать себя свободнее, только требовать и унижать, чтобы лучше запоминалось и училось! Теперь вот Гарри…  
Господи. Как же все осточертело. Как они надоели. Все.   
Джон почувствовал невероятную злость, которая затапливала его изнутри, рвалась наружу – высказаться, выплеснуть все, что накопилось!  
\- Ну что, Джонни, выполнишь мое маленькое поручение? В общем, слушай…  
\- Как. Вы. Меня. Все. Задолбали! – хрипло и зло воскликнул Джон, сам не узнавая свой голос. – Всем от меня что-то нужно! Джон, сделай, Джон, ты обязан, Джон то, Джон се! Вам всем наплевать на меня и на то, чего хочу я и что важно мне!   
Кажется, кричал он даже громче, чем несколькими минутами ранее. Гарри ошеломленно хлопала глазами, не понимая такой вспышки ярости у брата. Казалось, что она даже готова заплакать – его старшая сестра, сильная и своенравная Гарри. Она попыталась что-то сказать, но Джон остановил ее движением руки:  
\- Видеть никого не хочу. Тебя – особенно.

По ту сторону улицы из окна кафе было отлично видно происходящее.  
Марта запричитала, увидев, как Джон обошел девушку и стремительным шагом уходил прочь:  
\- Ох, да ведь это же Гарриет Уотсон! Надо же, приехала домой и тут же с братом поругалась. Бедняжки, что же они мирно-то ужиться не могут!  
Шерлок только хмыкнул. Он очень слабо помнил эту особу, кажется, она оканчивала школу тогда, когда он пришел туда работать – однако отлично понимал, что такое семейные конфликты. Как легко они вспыхивают и как много нужно времени, чтобы улеглись взаимные обиды и непонимания – если улягутся вообще.   
Марта начала поспешно надевать шубку, но Шерлок удержал ее за руку:  
\- Не ходи. Не стоит вмешиваться в их семейные дела.  
\- Но Шерлок! Как я могу вот так это оставить? Я помню Гарри с младшей школы, я знаю их семью, я… ну как я могу не помочь?  
\- Марта, не нужно. Она просто нагрубит тебе, если ты сейчас к ней подойдешь. Оставь все, как есть. Пусть они сами разбираются.  
Она вздохнула, взглянула еще раз на одинокую фигурку замершей посреди улицы девушки и сдалась. С тяжелым вздохом она повесила верхнюю одежду и тяжело села на стул.   
Шерлок удовлетворенно кивнул и бросил взгляд в окно: Гарри как раз озиралась по сторонам, словно ориентируясь в пространстве, а потом зашагала прочь – в противоположную сторону той, куда ушел ее брат. Она шла медленно, понурив голову – и снова курила. Не злится. Расстроена. Сожалеет. Черт, знать бы, о чем они спорили!  
Шерлок увидел, как девушка что-то неаккуратно сунула в карман куртки – оно тут же оттуда выпало, но она не заметила. Кажется, записка или что-то такое. Ветер тотчас подхватил ее и – Шерлок не поверил своему везению – перенес на ту сторону, где находилось их кафе. Шерлок подскочил и, подхватив пальто, пробормотал удивленной Марте:  
\- Хочу покурить. Я быстро.  
Он едва успел наступить ногой на листок, прежде чем новый порыв холодного ветра чуть не унес его прочь. Заметив краем глаза, что Марта рассеянно наблюдает за ним через стекло, он прикурил и повернулся спиной к окну. Подняв и очистив от грязного снега уже влажную бумагу, Шерлок прочитал написанное на ней. Адрес. Место, где, вероятнее всего, остановилась Гарриет Уотсон. Не гостиница – в той стороне их нет. Значит, кто-то из друзей.   
Довольно хмыкнув, Шерлок положил листок в нагрудный карман пиджака. Пригодится. Зябко поежившись в незастегнутом пальто, он выкинул окурок и поспешил вернуться в уютное тепло кафе. Надо отвлечь Марту от волнительной темы. Пускай расскажет ему об утомительных и ненужных деталях этих своих рождественских посиделок. 

Конечно, Джон не стал говорить родителям о том, что виделся с сестрой. Она не хотела, чтобы они знали об ее приезде – ее право. Хотя Джону даже хотелось, чтобы они случайно наткнулись друг на друга на улице. Правда, потом он устыдился своих мыслей – конечно, подобная встреча нисколько бы не укрепила и без того хрупкие и рвущиеся по швам отношения. Новых скандалов он не хотел.   
Однако паршивое настроение никуда не ушло, а скопившаяся на всех злость так и оставалась с ним, несмотря на ту конечную вспышку гнева в разговоре с сестрой.

Следующим днем на душе было почти также гадко, Джон еле досидел до конца уроков, совершенно не вникая в суть того, что говорили учителя – плевать, все равно последний день перед каникулами.  
На последней перемене он отыскал Сару. Стараясь как можно более естественно улыбаться, вручил свой подарок. Как и предполагалось, Сара была удивлена, а потом даже огорчилась, что ничего не приготовила в ответ. Джон уверил ее, что это был его личный порыв и что он ни на что и не рассчитывал взамен. В ответ на это Сара поцеловала его в щеку – конечно же, сама при этом краснея.   
Состояние Джона описать было невозможно. Невеселые мысли о всех тревогах и проблемах странно сочетались с эйфорией от этой маленькой инициативы Сары.   
Долгожданный звонок с последнего урока был встречен гулом ликования старшеклассников – какими бы взрослыми они себя не считали, а началу длительного отдыха радовались, как дети.   
В коридоре Джон наткнулся на директрису. Она пожелала ему счастливых праздников, Джон также искренне пожелал ей хорошо встретить Рождество. У профессора Хадсон был такой вид, будто она собиралась сказать что-то еще, поэтому он молча стоял, дожидаясь. Немного помявшись, она, наконец, спросила:  
\- У тебя все в порядке, дорогой?  
\- Нууу…да, – протянул Джон, с подозрением глядя на директрису. С чего вдруг такие вопросы? Неужели уже откуда-то узнала о вчерашнем? Иногда Джон просто ненавидел то, что живет в таком небольшом городе, как Чичестер. Все друга знают и всегда в курсе того, что происходит. Поскорее бы поступление – и Лондон.   
\- Просто… вчера я видела тебя и Гарри, – вкрадчивым голосом продолжила она. Ну вот, так он и думал.  
\- Извините, профессор, я не хочу это обсуждать, – отрезал Джон непреклонным тоном.   
Профессор Хадсон покачала головой и указала на ближайший пустующий класс:  
\- Давай отойдем, чтобы нам никто не мешал.  
Вот настырная же…леди. Грубить ей не хотелось. Старушка Хадсон, как всегда, искренне считает, что проблемы учеников – ее проблемы, и не может не помочь.   
Они зашли в кабинет, и директриса прикрыла дверь.  
\- Ну, дорогой, расскажи мне, что произошло.   
Глядя на ее участливое и сопереживающее лицо, Джону показалось, что все вежливые и ничего не значащие отговорки отходят на второй план, забываются – под натиском нарастающего желания выговориться. Хоть кому-то понимающему.  
Он с трудом сдержал себя, чтобы не начать вываливать все, что творилось в душе, и ограничился обобщением:  
\- Да просто… хочу, чтобы все оставили меня в покое, – однако тут же испугался, что профессор неправильно его поймет и обидится и поспешно добавил, – в смысле, всем вдруг от меня что-то понадобилось… а я просто хочу делать то, что важно мне, а не другим.  
\- Например?  
Да что она за человек-то такой. Почему у нее выражение лица доброй бабушки, а не руководителя школы? Все было бы гораздо проще.  
\- Нет, я не хочу об этом говорить, правда. Я говорю просто – мне всего лишь нужно, чтобы от меня перестали что-либо требовать и предоставили меня самому себе. Все. Подробности здесь ни к чему, профессор.   
Теперь директриса как-то печально улыбнулась и просто ответила:  
\- Так не бывает, дорогой.   
\- В смысле?..  
\- Ты же не на необитаемом острове живешь. Тебя всегда будет окружать уйма людей: семья, друзья, случайные знакомые – и всем от тебя что-то может понадобиться. Как и тебе от них. Невозможно жить только своими нуждами, не считаясь с интересами других. Однако это и не дает взрастить в себе эгоистичность, не так ли, Джон?  
Джон нерешительно кивнул в ответ, переваривая услышанное. Она продолжила:  
\- Конечно, ты немного завидуешь сестре, ведь она живет так, как ей нравится, она предоставлена самой себе…  
Джона эти слова хлестнули, будто веткой по лицу. Внезапно он понял, что профессор Хадсон права. Права, каким бы обидным и неожиданным это ни было. Он просто завидует – как маленький неразумный ребенок. Завидует этой свободе и непричастности ни к чему и ни к кому конкретному. Вместо этого на нем – обязательства, ожидания других и его неумение и, в общем то, нежелание отказывать.  
\- Но ведь это не очень хорошо, правда, дорогой? - голос профессора Хадсон стал тише и проникновеннее, – чего можно добиться, следуя только собственным прихотям и сиюминутным желаниям? Что станет с Гарри при такой жизни в итоге? А ты – такой сознательный и ответственный мальчик, почему ты бросаешь ее в такой ситуации?   
Разговор неожиданно принял совсем другой оборот. Джон никак не ожидал, что все повернется вот так. Обидно и горько было от того, что эта мудрая леди была права.   
\- Я…мне нужно поговорить с ней. Наверное.  
\- Вот и славно. Иди, Джон, рада, что ты понял меня. 

Шерлок заворачивал за угол, когда на него внезапно налетел Уотсон. Позади него была распахнута дверь одного из кабинетов – сейчас оттуда вышла несказанно довольная Марта. Все ясно. Не утерпела, значит. Все-таки вмешалась и провела душеспасительную беседу – и, судя по выражению ее лица, спасти душу удалось. Шерлок укоризненно посмотрел в спину удалявшейся директрисы. Что ж, кажется, придется внести и свой вклад в развитие событий. Вряд ли Уотсон знает местонахождение своей сестры. 

\- Уотсон, – окликнул Шерлок уже успевшего пробормотать извинения и отбежать на какое-то расстояние старшеклассника. Тот в ответ нетерпеливо обернулся, увидел, учитель ждет, когда он подойдет к нему, и с недовольным видом вернулся обратно. Ничего, сейчас он живо уберет это кислое выражение лица.  
\- Да, сэр? Полагаю, мне следует еще раз извиниться за то, что толкнул Вас?  
\- Вашего бормотания мне было достаточно, я не приверженец церемоний.   
Это Джон уже заметил.  
\- Вы, я полагаю, – продолжил Холмс ровным тоном, – сейчас намереваетесь совершить великое примирение, но – в этом я уверен – совершенно не знаете, куда направиться и где искать.   
У Джона поползли вверх брови – он что, тоже в курсе?! Холмс-то откуда знает? Прямо не город, а какое-то общежитие. Однако, в его словах была правда – Джон понятия не имел, где искать Гарри. Дозвониться он тоже не смог бы – телефон разрядился еще во время обеда. Невероятное везение.   
Холмс, между тем, вытащил из кармана пиджака сложенный листок и протянул его Джону со словами:  
\- Адрес, по которому вы найдете Гарриет. И поторопитесь – не думаю, что она задержится в Чичестере надолго, – Шерлок еле сдержал ухмылку, наблюдая за выражением лица Джона.   
\- Что?.. Как?.. – старшеклассник в растерянности потер лоб, пытаясь понять, как у Холмса оказалась эта бумажка, и верна ли информация в ней, но бросил это дело, решив не терять ни минуты, – спасибо, сэр! Вы представить не можете, как я Вам признателен! – и он не лгал.   
\- Не стоит, – Холмс лишь дернул уголком губ, никак не показывая, приятна ли ему благодарность Джона.  
Развернувшись, Джон побежал в сторону гардероба, потом на улицу – надевая на бегу куртку, зажав шарф в руке.   
Сейчас ему просто хотелось, чтобы Гарри не уезжала. Осталась на праздники с ними, смеялась, обнимала родителей и подкалывала Джона – как и полагается старшей сестре.  
Со всем остальным они разберутся позже. 

Он еле успел. Искомый дом оказался далеко от школы – Джон не знал, кому он принадлежит. Он просто увидел, как Гарри, с рюкзаком за плечами, выходит, прощаясь с какой-то девушкой.   
Улица была тихая, Джону казалось, что его громкого топота невозможно не услышать. Как и стука колотившегося где-то в горле сердца – от бега, усталости и страха того, что опоздал.  
Гарри заметила его и успела только удивленно раскрыть рот:  
\- Джон?  
Брат налетел на нее и сжал в объятиях, дыша прерывисто и тяжело. Она несмело обхватила его одной рукой, ни говоря ни слова, не понимая, что происходит. Более-менее отдышавшись, Джон прохрипел:  
\- Пойдем домой. Просто пойдем. Пожалуйста.   
\- Джонни, ну что за ерунду ты говоришь…  
\- Пожалуйста, Гарри. Родители будут рады тебе, очень. Правда.   
Они стояли, вглядываясь друг в друга: Гарри – настороженно и с недоверием, Джон – с надеждой, стараясь передать взглядом все, что не могло убедить сестру на словах.   
\- Ох, ну ладно, – наконец сдалась она и тяжело вздохнула. Джон сдерживал себя, чтобы не заорать победно на всю улицу. 

В рождественскую ночь Джон, пролистывая в телефоне список контактов и пытаясь вспомнить, кого еще он не успел поздравить, наткнулся на новую запись, о которой он совершенно забыл: «Гад». Усмехнувшись, Джон в нерешительности повертел телефон в руках, а потом написал новое сообщение:

«Счастливого Рождества, сэр. Спасибо». Без подписи. Пусть проявит свою сверхдогадливость – а Джон не сомневался, что проявит. Отправив текст, снова зашел в список контактов и исправил запись на «Холмс».   
Ответа Джон не получил, однако почему-то не сомневался, что напрасным его порыв не был.


	4. Chapter 4

Время неумолимо бежало вперед. Казалось, они только вчера вернулись с зимних каникул на ставшую за столько лет ненавистной учебу, однако – вот он, март, первый месяц весны. Важной для них всех весны и приближающегося лета, когда будет решаться их судьба. И хотя погода все еще была по-зимнему серой и унылой, ощущение, что вот она – финишная прямая, все чаще одолевало мысли и оседало налетом беспокойства на душе.   
Джон частенько подвергался такому философскому настроению, не обсуждая, правда, ни с кем подобные темы. Последнее время у него в голове зрела одна мысль, которой он не спешил делиться – ни с родителями, ни с друзьями. Начнутся предсказуемые причитания и непонимание. И если нежелание обсуждать подобное с друзьями обуславливалось тем, что среди такого количества знакомых и приятелей у Джона не было кого-то по-настоящему близкого…то с такими родителями, как у него – нечего и заикаться о выборе подобного будущего. Потому что чета Уотсонов была бы кардинально против того, чтобы их сын вступил в ряды британской армии в качестве военного врача. Миротворец в одной из «горячих точек» планеты? Конечно, это благородный и смелый порыв для молодого человека, гордость для родителей, но, в конце концов – Джон ведь не принц Гарри, не лицо нации, чтобы доказывать свое мужество и благородство? К чему это напрасное самопожертвование? Спасать жизни людей можно и на мирной земле, неужели работа обычным врачом, хирургом, к примеру, так уж плоха по сравнению с этим? Добровольцев и энтузиастов и без него хватает.  
Джон ясно представлял себе все, что сказали бы отец с матерью. Конечно, рано или поздно придется им рассказать, однако это произойдет не раньше поступления в университет, а до этого Джон целый год будет предоставлен сам себе на подготовительных курсах. Достаточное время, чтобы набраться решимости перед предстоящим скандалом дома и отстоять свои позиции. Сейчас лишняя нервотрепка ему ни к чему. В том, что за предстоящий год он не переменит свое решение, Джон не сомневался. 

Химия, еще в начале зимы бывшая главной его проблемой и препятствием к поступлению, казалась теперь чем-то вполне обыкновенным. Он даже удивлялся теперь, что когда-то этот предмет вселял в Джона суеверный ужас и опасения. Конечно, его дражайший учитель все еще оставался совершенно невыносимым типом... Однако после того признания перед директрисой, а потом и пояснения непосредственно Джону, он научился не придавать значения всем нелестным отзывам в его адрес – зная, что за этими обидными словами стоит желание действительно научить. Оригинальный способ, ничего не скажешь. Но, похоже, действенный – судя по имеющимся результатам.   
Вероятно, Холмс тоже так считал, потому что заявил однажды, что Джону больше не требуются дополнительные занятия. Программу освоил, пробелы в знаниях восполнил – так держать, вперед и с песней, заниматься в обычном школьном режиме непосредственно на уроках.   
Джон даже растерялся, услышав это неожиданное заявление. С одной стороны, у него теперь появится больше свободного времени, да и возможность наконец-то перестать выслушивать колкости в свой адрес не могла не радовать. Да и как-то незаметно Джон «переквалифицировался» для всего класса в эдакого консультанта по химии. Заметив его заметные успехи в этом предмете, одноклассники с радостью кинулись списывать и просить помощи... До этого такой счастливой возможности у них не было – парочка угрюмых отличников не вызывала никакого желания обращаться к ним кому-то помогать. Одноклассники еще при этом считали Джона чуть ли не героем – вытерпеть ненавистного учителя наедине, да еще и добиться таких успехов.   
Однако… эти дополнительные занятия уже стали каким-то оплотом стабильности. Джон знал, что всегда может получить разъяснения от Холмса, если что-то не поймет в этих химических хитросплетениях. Тот, конечно, сначала обвинит в неумении применить собственные мозги, но все равно объяснит. Лишиться этих индивидуальных консультаций и остаться наедине со своей неуверенностью было как-то страшновато.   
Когда Джон высказал Холмсу свои сомнения, то получил в свой адрес саркастичное:  
\- Вы врачом собираетесь стать или химиком? Для второго у Вас мозгов и увлеченности предметом все-таки не хватит.   
Джон привычно закатил глаза в ответ на очередную колкость, решив уже, что настаивать – себе дороже. В конце концов, если сам учитель считает, что теперь он может справляться самостоятельно – есть ли у него причины сомневаться? К тому же, Холмс и так тратил на него свое свободное время, зачем продолжать, если в этом нет необходимости…   
\- Впрочем, если Вам это так необходимо, можете продолжать приходить, – внезапно добавил Холмс, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по губам. При этом он так…оценивающе смотрел на Джона, что тот немного насторожился. Что на уме у этого типа?.. 

Придя в следующий раз, Джон обнаружил Холмса, суетящегося рядом с бурлящими ретортами. Без лишних объяснений он припряг Джона записывать наблюдения за изменением цвета-запаха-консистенции жидкостей в пробирках, пока сам что-то добавлял и подмешивал. Джон только пожал плечами и принялся выполнять указания.   
На следующем занятии повторилась та же ситуация, только теперь Джону еще и было доверено взбалтывать содержимое пробирок. 

\- Кажется, я понял, почему Вы согласились продолжить наши «занятия». Свободных рук в рабовладельческое пользование не хватало? – съязвил Джон на третьей их подобной встрече. При этом у него от страха за собственную дерзость гулко забило сердце. Но удержаться от подобного комментария было просто невозможно. Вот значит, зачем Холмсу его присутствие два раза в неделю вне уроков. Эксплуататор хренов.  
\- Должна же от Вас быть хоть какая-то польза, – пробормотал в ответ учитель, всматриваясь в свой очередной бурлящий химический опыт. Джон незаметно перевел дух – порицаний за его неуважительную реплику не будет. Вообще он не первый раз замечал за Холмсом такую странность – тот как будто забывал обо всем на свете во время своих опытов. И вообще он вел себя по-другому: как-то больше двигался, энергично жестикулировал, быстро говорил… Как будто оживал.  
\- Все-таки вознамерились сделать из меня химика? – с самым невинным видом поинтересовался Джон, старательно пряча ухмылку. Холмс в ответ только что-то невнятно промычал, полностью сконцентрировавшись на своих дражайших реактивах. Джон разочарованно вздохнул – в кои-то веки осмелился сам подколоть учителя, а тот никак не отреагировал.   
Впрочем, подобное положение вещей его вполне устраивало – участвовать в экспериментах явно было интереснее, чем заниматься теорией и решать нудные задачи. Тем более, что он и правда пока сам успешно справлялся с домашними заданиями и тестами. Как Холмс и предсказывал.

Однажды Джон пришел позже назначенного времени, задержавшись в обществе Сары. Они целовались в пустом классе, и Джону потом пришлось приводить себя в чувство и брызгать в лицо холодной водой в туалете. Когда они оставались наедине – сексуальное напряжение каждый раз давало о себе знать, и с каждым разом все только усугублялось. Что с этим делать, и какие шаги дальше предпринимать в отношениях с Сарой, Джон пока слабо представлял. Отсутствие опыта отнюдь не прибавляло уверенности, как и боязнь спугнуть девушку своей настойчивостью. Сара была невинна и неприступна, как викторианская дева. 

\- Уотсон, где Вас черти носят! – Холмс встретил Джона негодующим тоном и возмущенным взглядом. – Все стадии опыта рассчитаны на определенный промежуток вре…мени, – то, как учитель на секунду запнулся и окинул его своим фирменным цепким взглядом, не предвещало ничего хорошего, – О, ну конечно. Понимаю. Общество мисс Сойер куда как интереснее, чем какие-то там химические опыты, – ехидно протянул Холмс и ухмыльнулся. Ну конечно, этого и следовало ожидать. Однако Джон не стал язвить в ответ, а спросил то, что давно уже не давало покоя в подобных ситуациях:  
\- Как?! Вот как Вы это делаете?! Невозможно так угадывать, чем занимался человек!  
\- Ваш вид говорит сам за себя, тут и гадать нечего, – фыркнул Холмс.  
Джон мимоходом заглянул в зеркало над раковиной в кабинете: волосы, как он ни старался их пригладить, все еще были немного взлохмачены, однако лихорадочный румянец уже сошел с лица. Джон незаметно скосил глаза вниз – брюки тоже уже не топорщились определенным образом.   
\- Нет, ну серьезно – как? – продолжил Джон допытываться.  
\- Я, как Вы выразились, не угадываю. Я наблюдаю, анализирую и делаю выводы…

«Метод Шерлока Холмса» – так Джон окрестил способ, по которому его учитель узнавал все о человеке, стоило лишь взглянуть на него. На это Холмс снисходительно говорил, что ничего нового не изобрел, и что дедукция (такое научное название было у этого метода) была изобретена задолго до него. Однако не скрывал самодовольной ухмылки в ответ на каждое незамысловатое «Охренеть!», которое Джон восхищенно произносил, после того как Холмс в очередной раз удивлял его, расписывая виденных за день школьников и учителей. И как бы ни было неприятно получать такие заключения о себе самом, но восхищение от того, с какой легкостью Холмс читает людей и их действия, перевешивало неприятие во стократ. Потому что сам Джон, попробовав пару раз самому применить эту дедукцию, потерпел неудачу. Слишком мало информации удавалось получить из наблюдений за окружающими, а его выводы в итоге так или иначе оказывались ошибочными. Невозможность понять, как такое выходит у Холмса, только добавляло таинственности в его личность. И – немного развенчивало образ несносного высокомерного козла.   
Последнее Джон осознал с некоторым удивлением. Однако, ненавидеть Холмса, как раньше, уже не получалось. Да и не хотелось.

В общем, это уже мало походило на те занятия, на которые добрая директриса определила их обоих в добровольно-принудительном порядке в начале зимы. Джон заметил, что учитель с явным удовольствием рассуждает о двух вещах – химия (и непосредственно эксперименты) и дедукция. Холмс как-то сказал, что Джон не такой криворукий идиот, каким стремится казаться. Идиллия, черт возьми.   
Иногда, правда, Холмс был не в настроении. А если он не в настроении – язвит и оскорбляет чуть ли не два раза больше. Джону при этом сразу вспоминались их первые занятия.   
Сегодня, похоже, был как раз такой день.   
Джон пришел как обычно, однако, не успев зайти в кабинет, сразу получил в свой адрес приказание выметаться. Он в нерешительности замер на пороге – такого резкого выпроваживания он никак не ожидал. Между тем, пока он мялся, не зная, должен ли сказать что-нибудь, Холмс, как будто ни к кому не обращаясь, раздраженно сказал:  
\- Черт возьми, такой опыт пропадает! И ведь всего-то нужен какой-то жалкий образец крови!  
\- Крови?.. Чьей?! – брови Джона недоуменно поползли вверх. Холмс бросил на него хмурый взгляд:  
\- Вашей, если останетесь здесь еще хоть на миг, – учитель взъерошил свою кудрявую шевелюру и сердито пробормотал, вновь отворачиваясь от Джона, – ну что ей стоило дать мне всего один образец…  
Джон смутно начал догадываться, о чем идет речь: сегодня в школе все старшеклассники сдавали анализ крови. «Она» – это, по-видимому, была медсестра Хупер.   
Этот сумасшедший и правда надеялся, что она даст ему образцы? По-видимому, у Холмса вообще отсутствуют какие бы то ни было рамки. А его опыты порой вызывали у Джона, мягко говоря, недопонимание. Он бы еще части тела попросил!  
\- Уотсон, Вы, я вижу, не торопитесь избавить меня от своего общества. Что ж, тогда… – Холмс пошарил на столе и выудил из груды бумаг несколько листов, – проверим, насколько хороша новая контрольная для вашего класса. Протестируем ее сложность на Вас.  
Черт, уж лучше бы он сразу ушел. И что на месте держало?  
\- Сэр, я не думаю, что смогу решить тест. Я не готов. – Это же очевидно. Холмсу так охота его унизить?   
\- Значит, я зря тратил на Вас время, если в голове после занятий ни черта не задерживается. Можете идти, я сразу поставлю Вам «неуд».   
\- Что? Нет! Это нечестно! До теста еще два дня! Вы не можете! – возмущению Джона не было предела. Однако, глядя на Холмса, он понимал – еще как может.   
\- Ну? – Холмс помахал листами в воздухе, с таким видом, будто спрашивал «Слабо?». Вызов, значит. Ну что же, Джон его примет. На слабости он его не поймает.  
Он подошел к учителю и, не говоря ни слова, порывисто забрал пресловутые листы с тестом. При этом у Холмса была такая победная ухмылка во все лицо, что аж противно стало. 

Спустя какое-то время, примерно равное целому уроку, Джон со страдальческим выражением лица нервно кусал губы (при этом подперев рукой лоб, так, что ладонь скрывала его мучения на лице). Одна из задач ну никак не хотела решаться. То ли формула неправильная, то ли… В общем, Джон чувствовал, что все пропало. Подсознательно он понимал, что сейчас – либо он справится абсолютно со всеми заданиями, либо получит обещанный «неуд». Третьего не дано. И, кажется, в итоге Холмс будет злорадствовать. Или, что еще хуже, скажет, что все занятия – бесцельно потраченное им время. Обидно до чертиков. Холмс не знает компромиссов и не дает поблажек – или все, или ничего.   
\- Я отлучусь, – внезапно раздался голос учителя. – По возвращении сдадите работу. Может, за несколько минут Вас озарит, – издевательским тоном протянул он и вышел из кабинета. Ну конечно. Ожидать, что он не заметит, как Джон застопорился, было глупо.  
В голове не было ни одной дельной мысли. Черт, вот если бы взглянуть в учебник – на минуту буквально! Последнее время Джон перестал носить его на эти псевдозанятия – все равно не нужен был. А вот сегодня внезапно понадобился…  
Холмса не было уже минут пять. Потом прошло десять, но, ни озарения, ни Холмса так и не наблюдалось. Джон бездумно обвел взглядом кабинет. А что если…   
У Холмса точно должен быть где-то учебник! Надо попробовать найти. Заглянуть всего на мгновение, ведь он точно знал, в каком параграфе искать подсказку. А если засечет? Черт, черт, черт. Что делать?  
Замирая и чутко прислушиваясь, не раздадутся в коридоре шаги, Джон приблизился к учительскому столу. Завалы бумаг, штатив для пробирок, ручки… книг не наблюдалось.   
Хреново.  
Но, может, оно и к лучшему – никто не застигнет за списыванием. Впрочем, Джону не было стыдно ни капли. Холмс был неправ, когда требовал от него без подготовки решить тест по новой теме.  
Джон уже возвращался к своей парте, когда взглядом случайно скользнул по приоткрытой двери учительской подсобки. Давешние мысли об учебнике снова вернулись.   
Черт, нет, так нельзя. Холмс ведь обнаружит проникновение на свою территорию. Тут уже никакое сравнение со столом в кабинете, хоть Джон к нему даже и не притрагивался. Однако искушение не отступало. Глубоко вдохнув, Джон, еле слышно ступая, вошел в темное помещение. Нашарил рукой выключатель – тусклый свет вспыхнул, озаряя маленькую комнату: стол, еще более захламленный, чем тот, что в кабинете, однако на полках, где стояли реактивы, царил безукоризненный порядок. На столе действительно обнаружились разные учебники и – есть! – тот, что нужен был Джону. Аккуратно, чтобы ничего не задеть и не сдвинуть, он взял его в руки…и тут его сердце замерло и ухнуло вниз – за дверью послышался мужской голос.   
Господи, что делать?! Мысли панически заметались в голове, и Джон на автомате щелкнул по выключателю. В помещении воцарилась темнота, рассеиваемая узкой полоской света из кабинета – Джон прикрыл за собой дверь, когда зашел в подсобку. Он так и замер с учебником в руках, напряженно прислушиваясь. 

\- Вот, держи, – Джон явственно расслышал голос Холмса, а затем и увидел его самого в щель от приоткрытой двери. Он взял со стола какую-то папку и передал другому вошедшему. Джону была видна лишь мужская рука, но затем ее обладатель ответил Холмсу:  
\- О, даже сразу нашел, не разгребая этих бумажных завалов на своем столе. Спасибо, что не заставил ждать.  
Профессор Мориарти. Двойное «везение», хуже и не придумаешь.  
Джон молился всем богам, чтобы эти двое вышли из кабинета – и понимая, что это неосуществимо. Холмс сейчас же вычислит, где находится Джон и без лишних слов вышвырнет из кабинета – и все это на глазах у другого учителя.  
Джону не нравился Мориарти. Этот тип казался невероятно обаятельным, ослеплял улыбками учеников, травил шутки, и, даже исправляя грубейшие математические ошибки в ответах учеников и их контрольных, на лице так и оставлял эту доброжелательную улыбочку. Джону такое поведение казалось каким-то напускным, фальшивым. А от долгого взгляда Мориарти бросало в дрожь – липкий и даже какой-то угрожающий. Никак не сочетается со всем остальным…образом.  
\- Чье это добро тут у тебя брошено? – Джону стало видно учителя математики, когда тот подошел к парте, за которой он недавно сидел. Мориарти брезгливо кивнул, указывая на вещи Джона.   
\- Уотсона. Писал новый тест.  
\- Похоже, он перенервничал и сбежал в туалет. Ты все еще тратишь свое время на подобного идиота? О, как мне уже надоели эти малолетние недоумки! Жду не дождусь отпуска, – Мориарти говорил за двоих, по-видимому, не нуждаясь в ответных репликах. Теперь его не окружали ученики, был только Холмс, который также считал всех идиотами. Презрительный тон Мориарти и его слова говорили сами за себя. Двуличный ублюдок. Еще хуже, чем Холмс – тот хоть прямо заявлял о своем отношении к школьникам.   
\- Поеду на милую родину – зеленую Ирландию, – продолжил между тем Мориарти, – не хочешь со мной?  
Джон видел, как он подошел ближе к Холмсу. Тот стоял, облокотившись о стол и заложив руки в карманы. Холмс отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что нет.  
Мориарти пожал плечами и придвинулся еще ближе:  
\- Ну, хоть вечером-то придешь? Ты уже давно не заходил, – после этих слов он обхватил Холмса за шею и притянул к себе, а тот…с готовностью припал к его губам.

Джон зажал себе рукой рот, чтобы не вскрикнуть и вообще не издать каких-либо звуков. От увиденного у него тотчас запылали щеки, а сердце в груди забухало так, что казалось, слышно должно быть далеко за пределами подсобки. Мать твою, он смотрит, как два его учителя целуются! Двое преподавателей, взрослых мужиков!   
Они ведь не знают, что он здесь и наблюдает за ними. Это было в корне неправильно, постыдно. Этот интимный момент совсем не предназначался для его глаз, ушей... вообще ни для кого не предназначался!  
Теперь и речи не шло о том, чтобы выйти из подсобки. Добровольно – ни за что. Остается только ждать, когда эти двое его обнаружат. Что последует за этим, Джону было страшно представить.   
Сейчас он даже дышать старался как можно тише, чувствуя, как свело вспотевшие пальцы с все еще зажатым в них злополучным учебником. И дернул же черт потащиться за ним, влезать в эту гребаную каморку!   
Джон не заметил, как Холмс чуть приоткрыл глаза и скользнул немного затуманенным взором по кабинету. В следующую секунду его взгляд приобрел ясность, а брови нахмурились. 

Дверь подсобки сейчас была прикрыта плотнее, чем он сам ее оставлял. И брошенные вещи Уотсона… Вот же сопляк малолетний. Не побежал он ни в какой туалет, как предположил Джим.   
И что теперь делать с этим недоумком?

Шерлок отстранился от Джима, уже успевшего забраться руками под его пиджак:  
\- Уотсон может в любой момент вернуться. Подожди до вечера.   
\- Ну и черт бы с ним, нечего прерывать серьезных людей в самый неподходящий момент, – с явным недовольством ответил он, но без лишних пререканий отошел от Шерлока, поправляя одежду и приглаживая полосы. – Но помни, ты обещал! – напоследок пропел Джим и, послав воздушный поцелуй, скрылся за дверью.  
Шерлок кинул быстрый взгляд на дверь подсобки – оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Одернув пиджак, Шерлок сел за свой стол, достал пачку непроверенных тестов и демонстративно уткнулся в них. Из подсобного помещения раздались какие-то едва слышные шорохи, кажется, он даже расслышал вздох, но больше ничего не произошло.   
Несколько минут прошло в тишине, а потом Шерлоку окончательно надоело ждать добровольного покаяния. Он выпрямился и, демонстративно глядя в окно, громко спросил:  
\- И долго Вы там собираетесь сидеть? – при этом его голосом можно было заморозить все жидкости в колбах, что были в его кабинете.   
За дверью что-то грохнуло, а затем раздались осторожные шаги. Шерлок медленно повернулся.  
Дрожащий, с расширенными от страха и стыда глазами, с лицом, по цвету сравнимым с кирпичной стеной – Уотсон застыл посреди кабинета, намертво вцепившись руками в учебник по химии. Вот, значит, зачем его туда, идиота, понесло. 

\- Сэр, я…я…  
\- Вон, – отрезал Шерлок, прерывая заикающуюся речь старшеклассника. Тот, покраснев еще гуще (хотя, казалось бы, куда уж сильнее), схватил, не глядя, в охапку свои вещи и стремглав вылетел из кабинета. Шерлок слышал его удаляющийся топот по коридору.   
На парте остались листы с тестом, который решал Уотсон. Шерлок без особого интереса взял его и, просмотрев, слабо улыбнулся - надо же, практически все решил без подготовки. Смяв бумагу в большой комок, он метко бросил ее в корзину для мусора.


End file.
